


Stars

by cedricslove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricslove/pseuds/cedricslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk believed in soulmates less than he believed in no-win scenarios. He was determined to prove his mother wrong and never settle down, preferring to sleep around rather than commit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Jim was eleven when he first learned of soul mates. He was sneaking out of the house, trying to hide from his “family” because his mom was going off planet the next day, leaving him with Frank, her husband. He felt incredibly betrayed and alone, and wanted to get as far away from her as possible. After Jim had crashed his father’s antique corvette over a cliff, Frank had beaten him so badly he had ended up in the hospital in intensive care. It was the reason his mother had been called home, and he knew that a small part of her resented him for it and didn’t believe that Frank had done such a thing. Trying to sneak past the barn and off the property he heard crying in the garage. Peaking inside he saw his mother kneeling by a big cardboard box that he knew contained his father’s things. Jim was torn between his anger at his mother for leaving him again and the pity that rose up in his chest. He hated seeing his mom cry, and what was worse was it leading her back into Frank’s arms and forgiving all of the disgusting man’s sins. Jim knew he had to prevent that, he slunk into the barn and sat next to her in silence. “Oh Jimmy,” she said stroking his hair softly. “You look so much like George.” Jim was bothered by the words. Sometimes he felt that the only reason she loved him was because he was a reminder of his father. It hurt even more because he knew next to nothing about the man George Kirk had been. Sure he knew that his father had sacrificed himself to save the crew of the USS Kelvin as well as Winona and Jim, but those thirty seconds of his father’s life were public record and sorely under qualified to compose a picture of the man. Winona even mentioning her dead husband’s name was rare, so stories about him were not to be had. Jim stayed silent, hoping she might continue on her train of thought. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been a very good mother to you.” She hiccupped slightly, revealing that she’d been drinking again. It was a habit she took up after being stuck on earth for too long. The endless Iowan days grated on her nerves, and the peaceful silence became oppressing. She missed the dull hum of the engine echoing all around her, the lack of its presence leading to a constant ringing in her eyes fixed only by her foray into the vodka bottle. “Being in space is the only way that I feel close to him. I miss him so much… Your father was my one.”

“Your one?” he couldn’t help the question that escaped his mouth. He immediately regretted it, having to physically restrain himself from clapping a hand over his mouth. He knew from past experience that any question about his father could earn him a beating from Frank and the silent treatment from his mom.

Winona tensed slightly, obviously regretting revealing so much. She took another swig out of the bottle of vodka clenched in her right hand. She knew that what she had just admitted was true…she had been a terrible mother. She left her son for months or years at a time as a Lieutenant Commander with Starfleet and she didn’t always leave him with the correct people. As much as she regretted being planetside she regretted the actions that had led to it more. Receiving a call that her only son, George’s only son was dying had made her confront difficult truths about herself. Sighing she tried to steel herself to talk about her late husband. “He is my soul mate, the other half of me, the one who completed me.” Winona rolled up her sleeve so that a miniature tattoo of a goldfinch was revealed on the inside of her wrist. “This marked that George and I were perfect for each other.”

“Does everyone have one?”

“It’s a phenomenon only known to impact humans, although many humanoid species have been known to develop them if their soul mate is a human.”

“So every human has one?”

“Of course Jimmy,” she laughed watching him search his arms and he looked at her to see the first true smile he could remember gracing her features.

“Where is it then?” He questioned, beaming up at her.

“It’ll appear when you turn eighteen. The symbol will have something to do with your connection. You know your father and I went to high school together, this is the mark of our school. When he got his I was really excited and couldn’t wait for mine. The morning after my birthday when I first saw your dad my wrist burned and it felt like I couldn’t help but go to him. I can’t describe the way I felt about him.” Winona started crying and pulled Jim into her arms. He resisted at first, not accustomed to it, but it just made her pull him tighter. Sighing he let himself relax into his mom’s arms. “I’m divorcing Frank.” She announced. Jim tried to turn in her arms to look at her but she kept a tight grip. “I made a mistake and I’m so sorry Jim. After everything with the car last year it really opened my eyes. I don’t want you to have to live like that anymore. I’m sending you to live with your Aunt and Uncle on Tarsus IV while I’m off planet and then I’ll join you when my mission is done. I’m going to do better Jim.” She promised burying her face into his blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this is the very shaky beginnings of a larger story. I'm not exactly sure if I should continue it or if the idea is completely stupid so let me know your thoughts.. It would be an extremely slow build.


End file.
